


Ewww... Not even dead

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka need a better job, Luka's boss is an idiot, Marinette need go to sleep, chloe salt, we need more Chloé salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: -“I just lost my job.”Those were the first words to come out of Luka’s mouth when Marinette opened the trapdoor of her room.-The story of how Luka lost his job(and he is very happy about it)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	Ewww... Not even dead

“I just lost my job.”

Those were the first words to come out of Luka’s mouth when Marinette opened the trapdoor of her room.

At this very moment, Marinette didn’t know how to react… it didn’t help that she had only slept for a maximum of 3 hours in two days (One of these days, Marinette was going to find Hawkmoth and kick his ass for all her sleepless nights) So she had no idea what to do at that moment, should she comfort him? That was the first course of action that occurred to Marinette, but Luka looked really relaxed and even a little happy.

“Congratulations…?” Marinette was really confused. Luka looked strangely happy to lose his job as a delivery man, and although Luka often complained about his job (mostly of stupid clients or that his boss didn’t care that there was a loose Akuma when he sent Luka to deliver orders) Marinette knew that her boyfriend really took his job seriously.

Luka laughed while he enters Marinette’s room, looking fondly at the mess of cloth scattered throughout the room. Normally, Marinette would be a little embarrassed by the disaster, but she was too tired and at that moment her brain could only process the fact that Luka lost his job and looked very happy about it for some strange reason.

But, although Luka looked happy about the situation, Marinette’s half-sleeping brain told her she had to comfort her boyfriend.

So, without saying more, Marinette approached Luka, running her arms around his waist in a hug that Luka immediately returned.

“Your boss is an idiot anyway,” Marinette said, snuggling against Luka.

“Yes, he is,” Luka reasoned, resting his chin on her head, enjoying having his girlfriend on his arms.

“Why did they fire you anyway?” Marinette asked, closing her eyes, at this rate she would fall asleep standing, especially with Luka rocking them both slightly.

“Oh, it was really funny…”

“Oh seriously…?”

“Chloe Bourgeois asked me to be her boyfriend.”

“Chloe ask you to… **WAIT WHAT?!** ” And so, all Marinette’s tiredness disappeared in an instant, separating from her boyfriend’s comfortable hug to see his face, wondering if for a moment she listened wrong.

“Obviously I said no,” Luka quickly assured.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, it’s just hard to believe _SHE_ ask you to be her boyfriend”

“Yes, it’s taken me by surprise too”

***

_It wasn’t the first time Luka had to make a delivery to Le Grand Paris, but it was the first time he had to make a delivery to the “Princess of Paris” suite, after all, Chloe despised any kind of food that it would alter her delicate diet, and Luka’s fatty pizza definitely fell into that category._

_So, it had been a surprise when Chloe ordered a pizza to Luka’s workplace._

_Luka’s boss had been very clear to him that he should arrived on time and gave the little brat a star treatment, whatever the star treatment a delivery guy could give to someone._

_Luka just swallowed an annoying growl, he takes the pizza and his bike and headed to the hotel, hoping to make a quick delivery so he hasn’t to deal with the little traitor for a long time._

_Only the heroes know what really happened that day, the rest of the city was under the control of the Miracle Queen’s bees. Luka didn’t remember much of what happened that day either, but Ladybug had explained the situation to him and the rest of the temporary heroes._

_Chloe had betrayed them all, revealing each of the temporary heroes to Hawkmoth, so they couldn’t use their miraculous again._

_To say that Luka was upset it was an understatement. He wasn’t so upset about missing the chance to be a hero again, Luka was upset for two other reasons:_

_Ladybug **-Marinette-** no longer has allies to fight at her side when she and Chat Noir needed them._

_And Chloe Bourgeois had managed to leave without punishment… as always…_

_It was no secret that Luka Couffaine despises Chloe Bourgeois…_

_She was a bully who didn’t seem to mind hurting others, a bully who had been given many opportunities to change and be better, she was the bully that had caused the akumatization of almost everyone in her class… she was the bully who locked his sister in the bathroom just to take a picture with a childhood friend who barely tolerate her._

_Luka had many reasons for not wanting to be near the blonde, but work was work, and knocking on the door of Chloe’s suite, Luka put his best smile on his face, he hopes for the best._

_“At least this is the last deliver of the day.”_

_While Luka was thinking of visiting Marinette later, the door of the suite opened with a rumble, showing a very well-groomed blonde, who smiled smugly as if she owned the place, which, well, technically she owned it._

_Luka tried not to growl and keep his best customer service smile._

_“Pizza for Miss Chloe Bourgeois, it would be € 7.00, Bon appetit!”_

_Chloe just looked distastefully at the box the blue-haired boy offered, as if just touching it could ruin her manicure or something like that, but she quickly smiled again, a smile more like a shark’s smile._

_“So, we see each other again,” Chloe began, waving her eyelashes at what she thought was a seductive move, Luka felt his breakfast rising up for his throat._

_“I think we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” Not enough time has passed for him to forget her face. “Your Pizza, it would be € 7.00. Bon appetit!” Luka repeated, this time bringing the pizza closer to the blonde, wanting her to take the pizza once and for all so that he could go to his girlfriend’s house to hug and kiss Marinette._

_“Ugh! Take that away from me! It’s going to fill me with fat!” Chloe stepped back in disgust, but returned to her “conquering” act, yikes. “Eh… I mean, I just asked for that fat stuff because I wanted to see you”_

_“I hope you know that you still have to pay for this Pizza…”_

_Chloe ignored his comment, playing with her hair._

_“Well, you may not remember it, but I discovered that you are more than a starving musician who lives in that dirty houseboat full of rats,” she said, apparently not realizing that she had insulted him and his house… Or maybe, she realized and did it on purpose._

_Luka mentally counted to twelve, he can’t insult a client… not during work hours at least._

_“Ok… Your point?”_

_The guitarist noticed how Chloe’s eyes rested on his wrist for a few seconds, which only made Luka remember that she was the reason he was no longer a hero, if it wasn’t because he was still holding the pizza, Luka would cover his wrist_

_Then, Chloe’s smile widened._

_“Congratulations! You have the honor of being my boyfriend!”_

_Yep, that’s his breakfast going up to his throat._

_“Ewww… Not even dead”_

_****_

“And after I said that she started screaming, she closed the door on my face, she didn’t pay for the pizza, and when I come back my boss tells me I’m fired,” Luka finished. “Still, I still think it was worth it”

Both of them were now curled up in Marinette’s chaise, with her a little more awake, but Luka would make sure she slept a little later.

“I can’t believe-… No wait, I can totally believe that she would do something like that.” If Marinette wasn’t comfortable in Luka’s arms, she would already be marching to the hotel to give Chloe a piece of her mind. “Your boss is still an idiot”

“He will always be an idiot”

They stayed in a comfortable silence, both just enjoying each other’s company.

“You know…” Marinette began after a while, separating herself from the comfortable hug to see Luka’s face and eyes better. “Papa and Mama were talking about that maybe they need help at the bakery, I’m sure they would love to have you as their worker”

She kissed him on the cheek.

“And I would love see you everyday”

Luka’s smile widened, caressing Marinette’s cheek before he gently kissing her.

“I would be delighted with that offer”


End file.
